Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a deer stand ladder and more specifically it relates to a retractable deer stand ladder system for providing a ladder that is efficiently concealed from wildlife.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
A conventional ladder stand is comprised of a ladder and a platform with a seat for a hunter. The ladder stand is typically attached to a tree using a rope, chain, ratchet straps or cam buckle straps. The ladder for a ladder stand is comprised of a pair of ladder rails that are parallel to one another with a plurality of ladder rungs extending between the ladder rails for a user to climb upon. The platform for the ladder stand includes a floor and side rails to prevent the user from falling off the stand. The platform further typically includes a seat for the user to sit upon.
Unfortunately, conventional ladder stands for hunting animals such as deer are large and bulky. One problem with convention ladder stands is they are easily identified by humans and animals. While conventional ladder stands attempt to conceal the ladder portion, the ladder stands commercially available utilize a static ladder that does not change shape to blend in with the environment.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved retractable deer stand ladder system for providing a ladder that is efficiently concealed from wildlife.